The Bear’s Bakery
by thecowscumhome
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, total opposites at each ends of the spectrum. Now, 9 years after graduation, they still are, though perhaps not in the way we thought they would be. DracoxHermione
1. The Pot At The Other End Of The Rainbow

OMG

**OMG! I totally had this idea swimming in my head for like 5 minutes and just had to get this down. I hope you guys like it, I know I really shouldn't be starting a story again as the rest have not been finished, but I just can't help it. I really hope you guys will like it, gotta post this first as I have to go for some dinner thingy, but I really hope you guys tell me what you think! I will be posting soon. **

**Remember, the 3 R's! Read, Rate and Review!**

**Loves, thecows.**

**A/N: I, obviously do not own anything, if not, I would be in Tahiti sipping Margaritas. Tata!**

"Alrighty! Table 5, two Bear's Specials, table 3, 1 Tahini Fish Baguette and 3 extra hot Beef Lasagna!"

You could hear the pots and pans banging and scrubbing and washing. The entire kitchen exemplified a war-zone of which delicious delectable were produced, but not without much effort.

"Chief! Customer wants to see you about the soup!" Toby Jinkins, the principle waiter at Bear's Bakery called from the swinging doors.

"Great, just what I need, another disgruntled customer." The "Chief" mumbled under his breath.

"Kingsly, you better not have dropped another mustache hair into the chowder again!" he yelled out to a wire-thin man who was tending to the big metal pot of the Bear's daily special. The chef snickered to himself as Kingsly felt his beard nervously.

Striding through the carved swing doors, he pushed through to enter a bustling dining area. Cashier was going mad with orders ringing both from call order and walk-in.

Taking in a deep breath, he was led by Toby to what he thought would be the usual trouble-maker, Daily-Prophet under arm, tapping his expensive Italian shoes in impatience, preparing for a hounding due to some taste which was not suited exactly for his buds.

Instead, he found himself face-to-face with an elderly lady witch. She smiled at the Chief, took his hand and thanked him profusely for creating what she thought to be, "the most wonderful soup she had ever tasted.", took her cane and Chief's helping arm and hobbled out of the Bear.

Toby grinned at his boss, "Just thought you'd like to know, Chief."

Draco Malfoy smirked good-naturedly at his friend. As he donned his Kitchen hat, he strode back once again into his chaotic vocation location.

…

"_A hungry man is not a free man."_

–_Adlai E. Stevenson- _

…

Hermione Granger had no time for this. No time at all! As she rushed about gathering her stuff from her numerous purses and bags, she threw everything into a big plastic bag and dashed out of the door in full speed.

Her office scenery was one of the most beautiful, not that she ever had any time to take a look out. Mere glances were all the window ever got from her in terms of attention. Her MacWitch took up all her time as she levitated it to eye-level most of the time. Multi-tasking was her forte, between finding time to cram a poor vending-machine tuna sandwich, video AND phone conferencing between two parties _simultaneously_, while typing out huge reports, she could've killed the keyboard with her fingers.

Life was good for Hermione Granger. No surprise that after she had graduated with top scores, and having been integral to the defeat of Voldemort, she quickly worked her way to the top in the Ministry, though not quite the Minister-Of-Magic, she was as good as next-in-line.

However, Life _was_ also Hell for Hermione Granger. Sure she was earning more than Harry and Ron combined, but being the only single one in their clique _AND _29 years old, pushing thirty was a little too close for comfort. While she wined and dined with the most eligible of noble men, she hardly found anyone of them to be interesting.

Yeap, Hermione Granger was living the high life now. And hating-loving every moment of it.

…

_Perfect freedom is reserved for the man who lives by his own work and in that work does what he wants to do. _

–_Robin George Collingwood-_

…

"That insufferable little son-of-a-bitch! He cancelled!" Hermione was muttering through gritted teeth.

Spotting a bench nearby, she parked her bottom on the wooden slats. "I give up, it's no use." Hermione buried her face desolately into her palms, allowing sobs to rack her mind and sting her eyes for 2 minutes before she sat up and wiped her tears away with such force it caused heat friction on her face.

That was the first time… in a long time she allowed herself to cry when she felt like she needed a release. Always trying to be the ideal Gryffindor poster-child was not easy. The tears which stained the ground formed dark grey splotches on the pavement. She felt as though, little as they were, the tears contained a lot of history, many untold stories of disappointment, upsets and burdens, too heavy for her to hold, too much for her to share.

She always knew one day she would break down, but Hermione always imagined her big cry would be some grand release on par with the Grand Canyon Waterfall. To her surprise, she watched the grey tear stains carefully with sad awe.

"Maybe I kept it in for too long."

Just a few tears, she felt so empty and worthless now. No matter, she felt as though she cleansed her system of some unholy alliance. Her chest feeling ten times lighter, she tried heaving a few times, enjoying the new-found lightness, a little glimpse of freedom, in a way.

_Sniff, sniff_

Ahh, baking bread. She always loved bread. The real kind, not the type she had for lunch yesterday. Golden brown loaves of freshly baked, mouthwatering, sensory enhancing, taste-bud tingling, tummy growl inducing **(you get the picture)** scent was wafting down the street, attracting many passerby's, as well as her.

Making quick work of her too-high-stilettos, Hermione Granger tip-toed down the cobblestone walk with shoe slings and handbag swinging.

The little bear-head shaped bell rang and tingled against the glass door as Hermione pushed it open delicately.

"Afternoon! Welcome to Bear's Bakery!"

…

_Hunger is the best sauce in the world.  
-__Cervantes-_

**So? SO? WELL?? What do you think??**

**You know you wanna review…**


	2. A Very Brief Encounter

Chapter 2: A Very Brief Encounter

**Chapter 2: A Very Brief Encounter**

**The Title Chapter says it all. PLEASE REVIEW.**

"Um, I'd like a Tall Latte with a double shot of expresso, two Chox Cream Cheese Puffs, two Chocolate-Cream éclairs and a – what's a Bear's Special?"

"It's our Special for today miss, Vegetarian Baguette with a side of Clam Chowder soup, very popular, great for lunch." That was the sales pitch which Hermione got by the toothy-grinned Cashier girl.

"Thank you, uh, Melissa" Hermione answered to the girl's furry-brown nametag which was clinging to her casual uniform or shirt and jeans.

Granger smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she treated herself to a proper lunch. The smell of various foods and spices, not to mention the golden brown bread, was smoking through the café.

Taking the Number 20 encased in a plastic stand, she found a particular bay window seat beckoning her to occupy it.

_Little did she know it was by sheer luck that she had managed to spot such a promising and coveted area. Little did she know it would be her favorite spot for years to come. _

She settled down into the plush cushions of the window seat, allowing the fresh beams of sunlight to beat down onto her back. Hermione leaned back and felt her stiff muscles ache. It was such a sharp intense pain that she drew in a deep breath and gritted her teeth, face twisted in a slight grimace.

For the past two weeks, she had not eaten, slept or even sat well. There had been a particularly big project which required her full attention, even her other work had to be pushed back to be postponed.

Her mind went into auto-mode as it filtered and counted and went through all her mental notes of her things to do, things to complete, books to be read, reports to be handed in, meetings to schedule _and_ attend.

"Oh Merlin! I shouldn't even be here, wilding my time away!" As she reached hazily for her shoes and bag, a tantalizing scent floated under her nose.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, breaking her horrified reverie of stockpiles of papers dancing in her mind.

"Merlin, that smells good…"

She could feel herself practically salivating at the prospect of lunch. After the waiter confirmed her order once again, he left her briskly.

…

_Savory seasonings stimulate the appetite.__  
Latin Proverb_

…

Sweat dribbled past Draco's cheeks. As he prepared a vegetarian baguette with practiced ease, chunks of sweet yellow capsicum mingled with the various freshly picked herbs he sprinkled.

"Table 20 UP!" Draco yelled loudly as he got on to the next order.

Toby was up in arms with dishes. "Drac, could you take that order? I don't think I could manage, and I've still gotta rush to the corner store to grab more bread and bananas, we're almost out."

"Right, got it." A flash of annoyance pulsed through his mind, "I've really got to think of hiring more staff." Draco had been reminding himself about that for the longest time.

Flexing his fingers, he made a dash at the counters, performed a multi-balancing act and with effortless Malfoy-inherited grace, matched the correct dishes to the appropriate tables.

After swooping onto the last table, he skittered off hurriedly, spluttering to himself incoherently.

…

_All you see, I owe to spaghetti.__  
Sophia Loren_

…

**Anxious to know what Draco was "spluttering" about? Tune in next week for Chapter Three in The Bear's Bakery. **

**LOVES! Xxoo. **


	3. Why Draco Spluttered

Chapter Three: Why Draco Spluttered

**Chapter Three: Why Draco Spluttered**

**A/N: I wanted to get the chapters out faster! However, I was struck with the most horrible hacking cough and flu! I apologize. Tried writing when I was sick but it just didn't work. I hope this is enjoyable. Please send me some love with reviews! Tell me what you guys think yea?**

**LOVES**

**TheCows**

**XXOO- 3 R's people! Muax. **

"Arf'noon Toby! Wha' kin I get'cha?"

"Five more loaves of the usual bread and three bunches of bananas please." Toby grinned at the shopkeeper, Mr. Bungerswivel.

The usual trudge-trudge sounded through the small wooden shop tucked away conveniently at the corner of the alleyway near the Bakery. The pre-existing shops had been cleared away several years before to allow for redevelopment of shop centers. After the new shops had been constructed with a new old-world theme complete with charming JinshuWizard Lights (a very famous wizarding designer in the 1970s) and cobblestone walkways, all that was left was a little parcel of land which stood at the very corner between Folstone Alley and Myrtle Walk.

Mr. Bungerswivel took one good look at the area and settled upon it. It had just the right amount of space to house a tiny, cozy goods shop (though it may get a little cramp at times), he had just enough in the budget to furnish and stock up.

Aptly named, The Tiny Corner; Mr. Bungerswivel's Foods & Such, it found a loyal customer in The Bear's Bakery and other establishments. He had reliable contacts and provided good fresh ingredients, even mixing and selling his own blends of herbs and spices, which, Draco found added new and interesting taste twists to his own foods.

In a way, Mr. Bungerswivel reminded Draco a lot of Hagrid, which was a huge irony (as we all know what Draco's history with Hagrid was like).

To say Draco had changed completely into a nice, overall good guy, was to be lying. Sure, he found a whole new meaning to his otherwise, predictable and mundane, death-eater-related life. And yeap, he was serving the community in ways which you would never have guessed. Work almost equivalent to House Elf Cooking duties.

However, this _**is**_ Malfoy we are discussing about.

To be perfectly cut-throat honest, he was just that; cut-throat-ingly honest, maybe sometimes _dis_-honest, if you know what I mean.

Still bad, bad Draco Malfoy.

…

_You cannot dream yourself into a character; you must hammer and forge yourself one.__  
Henry David Thoreau_

…

She closed her eyes. Savouring the moment. The feeling of the many layers of thin, crisp yet lighter-than-light puff pastry seeped throughout her mouth, engaging within her, _**all **_her senses which existed, into its fullness.

Everyone can taste. It is, however, the food which is put into our mouths which brings alive the sensitivity and feel of the human body.

If excellent tastes could be put into motion, it would seem like the world's most exquisite soft swirls of patterns, in every imaginable, favourable colour. The bursts would not be large and obtrusive, or show-offy.

Instead, the visible, tangible emotions would be soft and smooth, silky yet with the lushness of velvet. They would dance in the clouds, the cool displays playing a cheeky game of hide-and-seek.

That was Hermione's vision when she took in the meal. Around her, she saw a different side of the café she once thought was hectic, bustling and totally chaotic with great business.

People who were eating, though fast, took in a new bite with a smile. Takeaways were tucked close to the breasts of the customers. And if you noticed closely enough, the many who sneaked a sip of their to-go coffees before exiting into a mad-rush of lunch-time crowds outside the café, closed their eyes and, for a split-second, shared the gift of a slow, calm moment of good food.

A small nibble or sip here, a chew or a sniff there, promised their bodies of comfort in the simple, bought meal. No fusses were needed or wanted.

Perhaps this was what kept the hectic minds of these everyday busy people sane. The promise of good food, comfort when no one was there, and good company when it could be provided.

Ah, but above all, there would be food.

This was the secret of The Bear's Bakery's Fellowship. People bound by good food, and the love for it.

And this was exactly what Hermione Granger needed.

…

_One cannot think well, love well, sleep well,  
if one has not dined well.__  
Virgina Woolf_

…

After she paid her meal with good galleons, thanked the waiter profusely for a great meal and took a business card for future reference and reservations, Hermione Granger stepped out into the street.

Her bag felt lighter this time. She had gotten rid of all her old receipts for various purchases, some dating back to the last five years. She had sat in the cozy corner in the café for a solid two and a half hours, chuckling to herself about all the unwanted extra baggage she had unwittingly burdened herself with.

Oh, and her 3 extra IWitch phone batteries? She gave 2 of them away to the waitress who was delighted to have them. She really only needed one spare, in addition to her international charger. Plus, she was a witch. Du-uh.

As she sorted through her many documents which were practically spilling out her files, she managed to extract and _incendio_ on the spot, nearly _**half**_ the bloody stack.

Hermione Granger left the Bakery with a very perplexed waitress to clear up a pile of ripped receipts and small bag of charred paper ashes (Ugg, imagine that), along with her tongue-wiped, empty dishes (she left a lavish tip as compensation of course).

Oh, she also left with an extra bounce in her step. Her bag didn't weigh so much anymore.

…

_The man replete with food  
is not the same man when fasting.__  
Jean Anthelme Brillat-Savarin_

…

Who would have such bushy, wire-textured hair? Damn, it can't be.

On the other hand… thinking just a few minutes ago, when he tried to eavesdrop near the cashier to confirm if it indeed was Granger. Merlin, he'd recognize her voice anywhere!

Bossy, determined. Sharp when annoyed.

It didn't sound that way did it? No. This Granger voice – wait, it might not be her! – Anyway, this female voice sounded relaxed, happy, like how he knew it to be when she was with her sodding best friends, Potty and Weas-ick.

Wait, how could she sound so happy and carefree in _**His**_ Bakery? Oh, yea, she didn't know yet did she?

Good thing she was looking down at her Chowder Soup when he served her the lunch! Merlin, he'd have bloody well died from embarrassment if she'd seen him serving up her dishes. The Golden Trio would have a champagne party!

During the Bakery's tea-time, the crowd wound down before dinner. As the staff worked like good men to clean and freshen up, Draco made his way briskly to the Bear's Book.

It was a good, beat-up medium sized brown jotter book with a quill attached to it on the end of some grubby string, it was fraying already due to its frequent usage.

"For people to write down their name, company and locations, if they'd like a catalogue or be on our owl list." Toby had convinced him it'll spread the word and be beneficial for the business.

Draco had snorted over the thought. He had a silent theory that Toby just wanted to snag some chick's address and date her. Nevertheless, it seemed harmless enough.

Well, this time, the Bear Book saw its use now. He saw the Granger-like-girl scribble on his pages. (_**His**_ pages? Well, it's a Bear Book, Bears are manly, right?)

Goodness! Why was he nervous? He gulped. Moving his Adam's apple like a ripple on the ocean. His rough slender fingers skimmed the pages fast.

Sherilyn King… No…

Bobby Pulchimi… Nope… Janny Yalick, Call me Toby? … Most definitely no.

Wait…

The words in dried quill ink glared right up at Draco.

Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic, 12 Dowry Lane…

…

_Happiness is where we find it, but rarely where we seek it.__  
J. Petit Senn_

**Hope this is readable man. )**


	4. The Soup That Saved The World

Chapter Four: The Soup That Saved The World

**Chapter Four: The Soup That Saved The World**

He flexed his aching, tired muscles. The hot water cascading down his back worked as an effective soother…

**A/N: Sounds yummy? That's just a little snippet of Chapter Five: The Ferret I Call Chef! Tune back next week! Chapter Four is a little something special. ) **

**Enjoy ya'll!**

**The Bear's Bakery**

**- A Place For Fine Tastes –**

**The Bear's Bakery is a wholesome, Bakery-run Café and Restaurant located in the newly reformed KolStone Center. As you stroll down Mrytle Walk, you will be enticed by the wonderful aromas that roll out of our doors. The Bakery was constructed out of brick and wood. Cement and mortar laid by good, hard workers, and some even by the owners of this establishment. During the spring and summer seasons, customers can lay by the hammock strings in the back porch of the dining area. The Back Porch was cleared out to serve as extra seating space. Separated by a strong brick wall against the cold winds of winter, patrons squeeze into big armchairs and cozy corners for a hot 'cuppa of anything. Our kitchens are small, sometimes even extending through to the back as cooks rush to get the daily specials out. **

**Every meal is planned with love and care for the eater. The B.B – twisted chocolate dough breads, tarts, pizza baguettes, salads, soups and noodles are local favorites for the lunchtime crowd. We serve exotic dishes as well for special occasions or just for flight-of-fancy, frenzied flair. **

_**Our History**_

**The Bear's Bakery, or, as some of you have come to know it affectionately as The BB, was started by 2 very handsome young men. (One more handsome than the other –waggles eyebrows -) **

**The B.B initially started out solely as a bakery which sold bread as its primary service. The unique flavors of our bread won local acclaim and popularity amongst the wizarding community. This encouraged for more experimentation of bread-making techniques by our head chef, who, at that time, made all the goods himself, while his partner tended to the cashier, cleaner and waiter service. **

**When we went into our first year, we decided to take on the advice that many gave to us; open a Café. Following the success of the bakery and café, came a restaurant and eatery which took on full functionality in the B.B's second year. **

**Despite our, critics will claim, "apparent thrive in the bread business," one huge question always looms. Will the B.B ever expand its waters and open chains of their bread industry? Why does it still stick to the same small location when it can shift to somewhere bigger?**

**Truth is folks, this is not just a business, or an industry. **

**We like where we are, what we're doing, how we **_**mould**_** the bread **_**ourselves**_**, with our ****own hands****.**

**It is a family. A passion, and a fuel. Baking is what keeps the people at The Bear's Bakery **_**alive**_**. **

_Cooking is like love. It should be entered into with abandon or not at all.__  
Harriet Van Horne_

_**Our Menu**_

**The foods here are prepared fresh daily by our chefs. You may ask for recommendations or if you have special needs or requests. However, if we may make a recommendation now, indulge yourself. Everything here is good.**

**Bear's Special **

**Surprise! Our Daily Special changes everyday. Ask our waitress what it is today!**

…

**Bread**

**Just our meager list for the café. The Bakery has the full shebang. **

**Twisted Chocolate Dough**

_**Twisted chocolate bread baked slightly brown on the top - Our Bestseller, 5 Yums up!**_

**2.5**

**Bear Paws**

_**A Special concoction of custard and lavender-vanilla flavors which work well together. Shaped into little bear paws, they are dipped into honey; just like what we imagine little bears to stick their own paws into. **_

**3.5**

**The Famous Cheddar Loaf**

_**Our Chef's amazing own recipe. It won the Wizard Bake-Off five years running. Really good on it's own. In fact, we suggest it that way, but hey, it's your mouth. **_

**5**

**Sesame Seed Rolls**

_**How could you ever go wrong with sesame seed? Served hot with cold butter. **_

**2 for 5**

**Apple, Pear and Cinnamon**

_**The three key ingredients which go into this flavorful bread deserve the honor for the name of this dish. **_

**3**

…

**Tarts**

**Tarts should not be considered a monthly decadence. They should be relished and munched on daily. **

**Apple Tart**

_**Served a la mode is the only way to go. Really. **_

**5**

**The Bear Tart**

_**Special Manuka Hills honey, apple-churned custard, steel-rolled organic oats and Mr. Bungerswivel's special icing sugar is enough to make our mouths water. **_

**3.5**

**Blueberry Downside-Up Tart**

_**Not your usual upside-down pie, we that the downside of this tart- Up!- That is.**_

**3.75**

**Mellow Tart**

_**Sweet Melon and marshmallow make for a very children-friendly food. Treat them. Xxxsweet. Muax**_

**2.5**

**Almond Tart**

_**Simply divine, fresh whole almonds from the Isle of Delos. Set on cushion of vanilla-cream custard and the best tart base ever. Scrumptious!**_

**5**

…

**Pizza Baguettes**

**A halfed baguette filled with various mouth-watering toppings. Delicious. Wonderful as a quick snack or a meal. **

**Vegetarian Baguette**

_**Doesn't mean vegetarian should be boring. Capsicum, onions, carrots and a delicate blend of herbs and spices, plus – Cheese Galore!!**_

**5.5**

**Gimmie More Baguette**

_**Our special home-made meatballs with special gravy will leave you craving for more. Seriously. **_

**7**

**On The House**

_**A baguette recipe which was inspired by the café. Created in commemoration of The B.B's second anniversary. Spicy and Sweet.**_

**5.75**

**Moroccan Chicken Baguette**

_**Our Chef's very own special Moroccan spiced chicken. Chunky chicken slices atop fresh herby cheese melted to perfection. Served with a variety of 5 different warm gravy toppings. Sumptuous and comforting. **_

**7.5**

**Italy Never Tasted So Good**

_**Flirty name, flirty recipe. A classic taste that can never go wrong. Thinly sliced baguettes with 5 special cheeses. Olives, bacon and onions optional.**_

**7**

…

**Soups**

**A beautiful soup is always comforting. Ever inviting, never biting. **

**Carrot Soup**

_**Simple yet tasty and refreshing. Cream based wonder.**_

**5**

**Clam Chowder Soup**

_**Made from the freshest and best clams from around the coastal lines. Award-Winning Clam Chowder. THE best. **_

**7.5**

**The M Soup**

_**Named after our chef. A clear soup made with delicate fishes and vegetables and herbs.**_

**7 **

**Vegetable Soup**

_**Made from vegetables ONLY. Wonderful, aromatic and healing. **_

**5**

**Chicken Soup**

_**Ah, how could you ever go wrong with chicken soup? **_

**5.5**

**Mushroom Lovers**

_**Made from mushrooms grown by ourselves. We have blended together the mushrooms that when cooked, bring out the best in them. **_

**5.75**

**The Cocoa Soup**

_**Not for the faint-hearted. Pure, unadulterated chocolate, creamy, thick yet beautiful and melts in your mouth comfortably. More of a decadent dessert than anything else. Served with hot sweet bread and fruits and cream.**_

**7.5**

…

**A Note From Our Chef**

**I started The Bear's Bakery a few years back with some guy called Toby, but the git won't write this back-end with me. Well, that's that. We're here and running. **

**It's been a great time, I know I remember distinctly performing a blood oath never to perform menial duties, but I found myself in a situation which permitted me to break this rule – boredom. I picked up the spoon and tried my hand at baking and cooking and the usual sissy stuff, found to be pretty apt at it and continued on till now. **

**I don't claim to be some celebrity chef or ride fancy broomsticks; although I DO own a Firebolt 8.9 – yeah, beat that suckers! **

**Before I close, yes- all the cooking makes my body beautiful, lithe and just simply irresistible. **

**I end with a quote I find describes me ****perfectly****. **

_A good cook is the peculiar gift of the gods. He must be a perfect creature from the brain to the palate, from the palate to the finger's end.__  
Walter Savage Landor_

**-The Chef-**

…

"**Right! Great food… but this chef has just GOT to be way too conceited. Sounds just like that ferret- Draco Malfoy."**

**Hermione Granger laughed her guess off and folded her owled post into her bag. The Bear's Bakery had just sent her a short copy of their full menu. **

"**Never in a million years…" she shook her head in laughter as she leaned back into her office chair once again. **

…

_In the hopes of reaching the moon men fail to see the flowers that blossom at their feet.__  
Albert Schweitzer_

**AHHH!! Tasty little treat?? Tell me what you guys think pretty please? I don't know about you, after I wrote this I was positively FAMISHED!!**


End file.
